Smile Jeonghan
by JWoon
Summary: Di bully adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibenci semua orang Begitupun Jeonghan Tapi Seungcheol tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lebih lama lagi Choi Seungchol seventeen, Yoon Jeonghan seventeen Yaoi,BOY X BOY Oneshoot HanCoups/SeungHan/JeongCoups


Choi Seungcheol Seventeen

Yoon Jeonghan Seventeen

SeungHan,JeongCoups,CoupsHan couple

Yaoi,boy x boy

Rate : T

Oneshoot

Hallo ini Ff pertama yang di publish

Semoga suka,YAOI

Dilarang baca jika tidak suka Yaoi

Banyak typo,gaje mohon dimaafkan

Happy Reading..

08.00 KST

Diamond High School

Seorang pemuda manis sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tampak ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang

Yoon Jeonghan itulah namanya pemuda manis berambut panjang ini sedikit tergesa berjalan menuju ke lokernya

Jeonghan membuka lokernya itu dengan sedikit tergesa dan benar saja didalam lokernya sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam sampai dan berbagai macam tulisan

"Jangan dekati Seungcheol kami"

"Jangan sentuh Seungcheol kami"

"Menjauhlah dari Seungcheol kami"

Setiap hari kata-kata itu menempel dipintu lokernya

Menjadi makanan sehari-hari seorang Yoon Jeonghan

Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas lalu membereskan lokernya dan kembali memaksakan senyumnya untuk mengembang

Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya atau pantas disebut neraka untuknya

Seperti hari ini Bangku jeonghan sengaja diisi banyak coretan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya

Bullying inilah yang dihadapi Jeonghan setiap hari

Dan lagi-lagi Jeonghan hanya tersenyum sambil membersihkan bangkunya

"Jeonghan sedang apa kau?"

Suara itu mengagetkan Jeonghan suara yang sangat familiar untuk dirinya

Choi Seungcheol seniornya disekolah ini sekalis sahabat dan pria yang dicintainya

"Annia Hyung aku hanya membersihkan bangkuku yang kotor" ucap Jeonghan dengan tersenyum

Pria itu hanya menatap nanar pada Jeonghan bagaimana dia masih bisa tersenyum saat mereka membullynya

Seungcheol segera melepas baju seragamnya menjadikan lap untuk membersihkan meja dan bangku jeonghan yang kotor

Semua yang berada dikelas itu hanya bisa terperangah saat senior terpopuler di sekolah itu dengan sukarela memakai seragamnya untuk membantu seorang Jeonghan

"Seungcheol hyung ap apa yang kau lakukan" tanya jeonghan ragu

"Membantumu apa lagi?" Jawab Seungcheol santai

"Ta tapi seragammu kotor hyung bagaimana kau akan masuk kelas nanti?" Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol tajam

"Nanti kupikirkan sekarang ikut aku" ucap Seungcheol lalu menyeret tangan Jeonghan keluar kelas,membuat beribu pasang mata melihatnya sinis

Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan ke sebuah taman diluar sekolah mereka

Seungcheol sangat tahu jika Jeonghan tertekan tapi pemuda manis itu masih saja menyembunyikannya dari Seungcheol

"Nah makanlah" ucap Seungcheol sambil memberika vanilla ice cream pada Jeonghan yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan

"Gomawo Hyung" jawab Jeonghan sambil menerima ice cream itu dengan senyum yang memancar

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu Jeonghan" ucap Seungcheol sambil mengacak lembut rambut Jeonghan

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk mantab dan memakan ice creamnya lahap

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu Jeonghan" janji Seungcheol dalam hatinya sambil menatap namja yang sangat dicintainya itu

Semenjak hari itu Seungcheol selalu membututi Jeonghan kemanapun Jeonghan pergi

Ketika ada murid yang akan menyiram Jeonghan dengan sigap Seungcheol memeluknya hingga Seungcheolah yang basah kuyup

Begitu seterusnya dimana ada Jeonghan disitu ada Seungcheol

Beribu kali Jeonghan meminta Seungcheol berhenti melindunginya tapi Seungcheol tidak mau berhenti

Dan tetap melindungi Jeonghan

Hingga suatu hari

Kelas Seungcheol harus pergi penelitian di luar sekolah

Perasaan tidak enak hinggap dihati Seungcheol

Seungcheol menghubungi Jeonghan meminta Jeonghan agar dia ijin tidak masuk sekolah

Tapi Jeonghan tetap saja masuk sekolah

Hingga ketakutan Seungcheol pun terjadi

Pagi itu saat Jeonghan melangkah ke lokernya tiba-tiba saja ada bangkai Ayam bertuliskan "Yoon Jeonghan"

Lalu cairan merah menyiram tubuh Jeonghan

Lokernya dipenuhi oleh coretan tinta merah begitupun dengan Bangkunya

Namun Jeonghan hanya bisa tersenyum diatas pedih hatinya

"Mana Guardianmu?! Apa dia membuangmu" ucap semua murid dengan melemparkan telur ke muka Jeonghan

"Kau pantas Dibuang oleh Seungcheol"

"Kau hanya mainan baru Seungcheol"

"Jangan bermimpi Seungcheol menyukaimu"

Kata-kata itu berdengung silih berganti ditelinga Jeonghan

Bahkan Jeonghan tidak merasa sakit ketika ada seseorang yang menjambak rambut sebahunya

Hati dan tubuhnya sudah kebal dengan rasa sakit

Jeonghan berjalan menuju tempat sepi disekolahnya

Mendudukan dirinya tepat dibelakang loker tua

Menekuk lututnya dan mulai menangis menyalurkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya

"Jeonghan" suara itu sontak mengejutkannya suara yang sangat familiar untuknya

Suara yang dirindukannya,suara itu agak terengah kehabisan nafas seperti habis berlari

Seungcheol,Choi Seungcheol pemilik suara itu

Jeonghan memberanikan diri mendongakan wajahnya membiarkan Seungcheol melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Seungcheol dapat melihat noda-noda di baju Jeonghan, rambut Jeonghan yang berantakan,matanya yang sembab

Seungcheol langsung menarik Jeonghan kepelukannya

Mendekap Jeonghan erat

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!" Tanya Seungcheol

"..." Junghan hanya diam tak menjawab dia terlalu sibuk menangis

"Apakah mereka lagi?! Para fansku?!" Tanya Seungcheol penuh selidik

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan

"Mereka itu berani sekali membuat orang yang paling kucintai menangis" ucap Seungcheol

"Hy hyung apa yang kau katakan" sontak saja kata-kata Seungcheol itu membuat Jeonghan terkejut

"Aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan" Ucap Seungcheol seraya menatap manik mata Jeonghan

"Hy hyung" Jeonghan masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Seungcheol

"Jeonghan be mine?" ujar Seungcheol yakin sambil memasangkan cincin ke jari telunjuk Jeonghan

"I I do" angguk Jeonghan mantap

"Nah sekarang pasangkan ini ke jari telunjukku" Seungcheol menyerahkan sebuah cincin pada Jeonghan

Jeonghan pun memasangkan cincinm itu ke telunjuk Seungcheol

Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya sekali lagi

Mencium kening Jeonghan,dan mengecup sekilas bibie plum milik Jeonghan

"Saranghae Yoon Jeonghan" ucap Seungcheol pada Jeonghan dengan mantab

"Nado Saranghae Choi Seungcheol" ucap Jeonghan malu-malu

Keesokan harinya tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu Jeonghan ya Karena Seungcheol telah melaporkan mereka kepada Dewan Sekolah,dan Dewan sekolah telan me drop out mereka semua

Kini Jeonghan tengah berdiri didepan jendela kelasnya memandangi langit yang baru kali ini terlihat sangat cerah olehnya

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang

"Seunggie hyung" ucap Jeonghan lembut

"Nde Hannie waeyo?" Jawab Seongcheol sambil menaruh dagunya dipundak Jeonghan

"Lepaskan eoh kita masih disekolah" -Jeonghan-

"Tidak mau Hannie"-Seungcheol

"Aishh Seunggie Hyung" ucap Jeonghan dengan semburat merah di pipinya

Seungcheol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeonghan

"Hannie mau makan ice cream? Kajja kita beli" tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba

"Aku mau" jawab Jeonghan bersemangat

"Baiklah kajja" Seungcheol melepas pelukannya lalu menggandeng tangan Jeonghan keluar sekolah

Jeonghan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum

Senyuman terindah yang selama ini tidak pernah ditunjukan oleh Jeonghan.

F

I

N


End file.
